Electrical Parts: And What They Represent
by IaCthulhuFhtagn
Summary: After the unplugging of his game, our protagonist stumbles upon a entire new world, the Electrical Grid to be both exact and precise, and why are there clones of the Surge Protector running amok? A story I cooked up in my head after thinking what the electrical grid represents in the movie, and here are my thoughts on digital paper. Enjoy!


**(Prologue)**

A usual day at Litwak's Arcade that was for sure, kids were playing at other games, like Pac-Man, Fix-it-Felix or some other popular game. My game though, it was another story. You see, my game is kind of old, older than Fix-it-Felix by a year! But, we weren't that popular with the kids. The game I'm in is a simple archery game called Hunter, yeah not that original due to it being made by some small local company, also that, is my name. Anyway, the game is simple, you aim the bow at a duck and shoot it to get score, you lose an arrow every time you miss a shot, and when you lose all arrows, well you get the idea, and it simply doesn't help that those ducks are fast, making the whole game a whole lot harder and more unpopular with the kiddos.

Alright, here comes a kid, quarters are now slotted properly, game on…

 _(A few moments later...)_

 **"You lose!"**

Wow, that kid truly sucks at playing this game, my game. He wasted all those hearts by missing a shot, every single time. Hah, play some other easy game sucker! Hah huh… I just realized yet again that this game is never going to be popular with every kid, no scratch that, everyone, and once again I sulk on a nearby tree. Mr. Litwak passes by my game and he looks at me and the entire game cabinet as a whole, he simply shakes his head and leaves. Huh, I wonder whatever that means.

The day passes uneventfully, including that sucker kid, only two people decided to play my game. Those two kids played at 1:00 AM and 2:00 AM respectively, and thus, I was able to game jump during active hours. I get some root beer from Tappers during that time and probably ate a lollipop or two in Sugar Rush (in reality, it was ten). Eventually after floating around in Game Central Station and game jumping, closing hours arrive. Mr. Litwak goes out, the Dance Dance Revolution girl calls out an all clear, and everyone starts game jumping…

 _(The following day later…)_

"Alright, it's a brand new day…" Hunter murmurs to himself as he stretches every single part of his body. A few oddly pleasing cracks are heard and the archer sighs in delight. "Now time to do some demonstration of gameplay." again murmurs the bowman as he loads and raises his bow, aiming at an oddly slow duck. He pulls, he releases, and he scores! "Goal!" shouts out Hunter as he raises his hands, "Ach, this ain't soccer dag nabbit."

Mr. Litwak is once again spotted, and stares at the screen of the game, Hunter stares back his with his green eyes. The arcade owner sighs, "Old sport, sorry to say, but I think its time to rest." Mr. Litwak says, and I simply gasp loudly in my mind, while Mr. Litwak goes behind the arcade cabinet, already I rush to the entrance, which was close by, and pass it, while the arcade owner begins the unplugging of the game, my home.

On my way out, as I spot the polished white walls, or was it beige walls of Game Central Station, I trip, and land face first on the ground. I can hear the sound of the game being successfully unplugged, as well as the sound of a commotion.

Not thinking clearly, I immediately push out the gathering crowd and flee to no direction in particular and with closed eyes, I then have a gut feeling that I just left something major, and the voice that sounds when someone arrives in Game Central Station would turn that feeling into a fact.

" **Now leaving Game Central Station."**

My gut feeling was right all along, now time to ride this transmission lift or electric elevator or something of the sort, to see where it goes. I don't have a home now sadly, so might as well invite the spirit of adventure and explore uncharted waters, or should I say wires? I then enter the lift, sitting on a random seat, and shifting my bow and quiver. **"Please hold onto the sidebars,"** again begins that female voice when you leave something, **"The electrical lift is an old machine, and bumpiness is to be expected."**

"Alrighty then!" I reply whilst gripping the sidebars, knowing that the voice won't reply. A few moments and some light flickering later, or more exactly 7 seconds and all five lights flickering, the lift starts to, well lift up.

"Awkward silence..." I whisper to myself as the lift does what it does while faint smooth music plays in the background. The lift then abruptly stops, making me jump a few inches into the air.

 **"Arriving at Circuit Breaker Entry and Exit Station."** says the female voice, and the lift doors open, revealing to me a smaller and simpler looking Game Central Station, except that it's not.

Here's a brief description, although I don't know if it will be brief due to my knack for detail.

The whole place is a very large wire, larger than those found in GCS by three times. The floor is of plain whitish coloring, and on the ceiling are small lightbulbs attached to a small wire surrounded ceiling of the same coloring as the floor. At the front of me is the station part of this place, there are two rails, one labeled outward and one saying inward, the inward rail is empty, while the outward rail has a smallish brown train occupying it. The train is, like I said, smallish and brown, it has only one cabin, that one cabin being the quarters of anyone who rides the train.

I board the train after observing my surroundings, and sit on one of the empty seats. "This train ought to lead me somewhere, or something...", that last word simply brought a ton of different emotions, cascading into my being and then mixing into an odd coagulation.

"Something..." I murmured softly again that word.


End file.
